The other adventures of YJ
by vds3000
Summary: We all see the adventures on the TV show but what about the ones we Don't see.  Here are the other adventures of Young Justice.  This is a series one or two part stories featuring my oc in many of them.  Rated M for some tentative story ideas.
1. The girl with the red tears

**I do not own Young Justice. ****Please Read! ****This is going to be a series of one or two partners. All set in chronological order. Think of them like episodes. Please review. If anyone would like to prof-read this for grammar mistakes I have missed, it would be appreciated. I always check over my documents my I always miss something and I would like to get better. **

**Episode 1: The girl with the red tears**

**Washington DC, October, 14 3:05 pm**

Sixteen years old Wilma Danvers walked into her bedroom of her mother's apartment. She threw her book bag on her twin bed. Her room was plain. It was small and square. A dresser with a large oval mirror hanging above it, her bed, a desk were her laptop and a clay pencil jar she had made fourth grade sat, and a computer chair. Also there was a little round table that was by her bed, and five medium sized, obnoxiously brightly colored storage boxes that sat stacked in a corner. The only slightly interesting things in her room was the wallpaper, which was neon orange and the lava/regular lamp that sat by her alarm clock on the table by her bed.

Wilma herself had medium brown skin and long wavy dark almost black brown hair. Her eyes were light grey blue. Over her eyes she wore wire rimmed glasses. Without them the world became a colorful fuzzy blur.

_ "I'm so happy it's Friday,'_ she thought plopping down on her bed face first. The school day had been particularly long today and her classmates had been more annoying than usual. Wilma set her glasses on the table. She was tired and in a short time she fell asleep. Wilma woke up a few hours later.

She was about to get up and go to the kitchen to eat dinner and talk to her mom when a strong energy shot though her entire body halting her. Her eyes began to glow a blinding white light and blood began draining out of her eyes like red tears. The image of her room faded from her sight and she began to see the front of the Hall of Justice.

_ The sun was starting to set and within a few minutes it diapered over the horizon. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees surrounding the Hall of Justice. It was a new moon but the lights of the hall chased away the dark. The Flash stood right outside the door. Superman then floated down from the sky onto the steps. Flash ran at super speed to him._

_ "How's it going?" asked Flash. Before Superman could answer there was a small green beam of light coming from the roof of the hall that went through Flash's chest and Superman heart. The man of steel fell to ground dead. Flash grabbed in wound in agony. He called the league for help but it was futile. Superman was dead._

Wilma came out of the vision and quickly put back on her glasses. She didn't bother to wipe away the blood as she hurried over to her laptop. This vision looked recent enough. If she could figure out when the next new moon was she might be able to figure out when Superman was going to be killed and stop it.

She had been having visions like this since she was five. They ranged from gruesome murders to mundane events like lunch. Only since she was thirteen though she had really acted apron them.

Wilma also had the power to manipulate her own physic energy by turning in to a solid energy similar to the green lantern ring energy. Unfortunately she had never been able to build anything more complex than very simple shapes and blasts. She also wasn't very good a directing it often missing her target terribly.

Wilma brought up a trustworthy astronomy site the next new moon was October fourteenth.

_ 'Wait that's today!' _she thought. She looked out her window and the sky was beginning to change colors.

_ 'Crap! The sun's already setting!'_ She ran out of the room not bothering to put back on her shoes or socks. She push pasted her mother who was setting dinner on the kitchen table.

"Honey, where are you going?" she asked as she watched her daughter run out the door.

"Did you have a vision?" she yelled after her, "Wilma! Where are you going baby it's going to be dark soon? Wilma!"

Wilma ran without stopping to the Hall of Justice. She got there just as the sun set. She was on the far side of the pool and wouldn't able to reach them in time. She saw Superman touch down. If she could call out to them and get them to come over to her, maybe she could save them.

"Superman! Flash!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "SUPERMAN! FLASH!" The heroes came at super speed to her. She fell to her knees out of exhaustion.

"What's wrong kid? " asked Flash kneeling down beside her.

"Someone's going to shoot you and Superman. A sniper's going to kill superman," she said breathlessly.

"Kid guns don't hurt Superman like the rest of us."

"I know but the bullet was weird it was like a green flash of light. Please believe me! I'm physic! I came just in time to change the event enough to stop the sniper just for a minute at least believe me please! He on the hall roof I think. Please believe me!"

"I'll check it out," said Superman as he flew off toward the hall. Then Green lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart flew down to them.

"What's happening? We come back from a mission and see this." Hal asked.

"She says she's physic and someone's trying to shoot Superman," replied Flash.

"What's your name kid," asked Hal

"Wilma," she answered.

"Wilma. Are you all right? There's blood all around your eyes," he continued.

"Oh that's normal. It happens during my visions."

"Normal?" said John

During this time the sniper who was positioned on the roof watching and listening to the entire conversation. He was about to pull the trigger when the girl came in and moved his targets. This sniper was Dead shot. He wore a red jumpsuit with a metallic looking Kevlar vest, gloves and a ski mask that was made of a metal that had a sight over the right eye and sound dampers and enhancers over the ears that he could turn on and off.

"So a little physic huh? Well this will be my first physic kill." He was about to ready his silenced sniper rifle when Superman flew off.

"Dam." Then suddenly he felt himself being lifted up and the gun pulled out his hands. He looked up and saw he was being carried by his main target, Superman.

"Dam." He flew back to the others.

"Looks like she was right, there was a sniper," he said.

"Let me see the gun," said Flash. He took of the clip and examined one of the many bullets "If I'm right these bullets are made of green kryptonite."

"Who gave you these bullets?" asked John.

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"If you don't there will be consequences," said Superman grabbing Dead Shot by his shirt color.

"You'll do what put me in jail. I know you won't hurt me man of steel. You too nice for that," he said in a sarcastic sounding drawl.

"I think I know someone who can get what we want out of you." said Hal. He in-cased Dead shot in a green bubble.

"I'm taking him to Batman."

After he left GL John, Superman, and Flash all looked at Wilma.

"Hi," she said wiping away the remaining blood from her eyes and standing up.

"You have some explaining to do," said Superman.

"Heh heh. I do don't I. Can I call my mom first I kinda ran out the house without telling her what I was doing."

After borrowing their phone (she had left her cell phone at home) to call her mom, she was sitting in the Hall of Justice's library. Superman, GL John, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman were in the room with her. They had called Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman had just happened to be coming through.

"Will you please explain your power to us?" asked Martian Man-hunter.

"Well I am able to see the future. My guess to why my eyes bleed is that they are literally going through the time stream. I'm also able to make simple constructs out of physic energy," she said her voice a little shaky. She had to admit the being in the same room and being questioned my members of the Justice League was a little intimidating. Also her being quiet and a bit shy by nature didn't help either.

_ 'No wonder the bad guys confess. If I was one I probably would have pissed my pants by now,'_ she thought.

"Could you show us your power?" asked Wonder Woman

"Sure." She willed enough energy to make tennis ball size sphere. She was never very good at this power.

"That impressive," said the Martian looking at the glowing white sphere.

"Thank you, but I can't do much more than that."

"I have idea but we will have to go over it with Batman," said John.

#####

About three weeks later, after extensive training with Martian Manhunter and his niece Miss Martian or Megan as she told her to call her, she was now in a car being driven by Black Canary to Mount Justice in Happy Harbor. We would have used the zeta beam teleports but the power supply had been destroyed in a fight between some space baddie and the league.

She watched out the window as she thought how much her life had changed in these few short weeks just because a that one vision. She remembered her mother's shocked face when Batman had entered her apartment to offer Wilma member ship to the young justice team. After some convincing her mom had given in and let do it. She had more control over her physic energy power than ever before. She had even gotten a costume which she was wearing now. Batman had made it for her free when he had heard she didn't have one. It was a somewhat modest black one piece full body suit made of spandex, red robe that reminded her of the school robes in_ Harry Potter, _ pair of brown gloves and low heel thigh boots. She didn't wear an actual mask but they had given her a pair of glasses that could with stand a kick or punch and strapped securely around her head. She wished she could have just worn contacts but her visions would destroy them.

After a long while they had reached Mount Justice.

"Since the teleporters are down we have to use the back door," Black Canary said. They walked a little ways tell the came to a small clearing beside the mountain. Wilma jumped when the ground by the mountain side sunk in revealing a square hole into the mountain. Megan came flying out and nearly knocking her over with a hug.

"Ouf. Hi Megan."

"I'm so excited your here. Now you can meet everyone." Everyone else came out of the mountain.

"This is Aqualad our leader, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Superboy," she said pointing to each person, "Any well you already know me. Oh Hello Megan! Guys this is Physic."

"Well I leave it to you to give her a tour," said Black Canary, "I needed for league business but I'll be back to night for training." She then left to get back to her car.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Said Wilma (Physic). Kid Flash came up to her and took her hand in his.

"No the pleasure is mine," he said.

"Must you flirt with every girl you see," said Artemis.

"I do not," he said turning on her.

"Yes you do. You even hit on our teacher Black Canary," she said.

"Yeah and she kicked his but right after he did," piped in Robin.

"Dude!" yelled Kid Flash.

"Is it normally like this," said Wilma walking over to Aqualad.

"Yes. Yes it is," Aqualad replied, "Now how about that tour." They all then went back inside.

"All right then be prepared to be whelmed," said Robin.

**Well there was the first 'episode'. Please review.  
**


	2. Tears and change

**I do not own Young Justice. This is for all the Miss Martian and Superboy fans. Thank you to all of people for have and will review.**

**Tears and Change.**

It was late at night and Superboy was tossing and turning in his bed. All night he had dreams that featured him back at cadmas being experimented on, the rest off the team were attacking him and he was powerless, and lastly the one he was having now the one that was disturbed him the most was, he was around five and he was walking beside a man and was holding his hand. The man looked at him and he saw it was superman. He wore a grim look on his face. He let go of his hand and flew away. Superboy grabbed for Superman's cape but it slipped though his fingers.

"Daddy!" he called out tears welling in his eyes. Superman just kept flying.

"Daddy!" He began running after him not knowing he was running out into the street. A giant semi-truck came speeding down the street and right in to Superboy. Superman didn't even glance back at the wounded child.

Superboy woke with a start letting out a scream. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself done. He tried to figure out why the dream had bothered him so much. Well he knew why he just didn't want to admit it. Ever since he a escaped cadmas he only wanted to be excepted my Superman. For Superman to see him for more than a clone but as an equal, a friend, or maybe just maybe his son.

He bought up his hand to wipe some of the sleep from his eye when he felt tears coming from his eyes. He was crying.

It was unfair he thought to him self. What had he done wrong. What was it about him that repulsed him so much. Why did Superman hate him so much. These thoughts brought over a new wave of emotions. Hate, anger, frustration, and sadness. Instead of punching or breaking something like he usually did he began crying.

"Superboy are you okay? I heard you scream," said Miss Martian. She was standing in the door way.

"I'm fine, it was nothing," he said turning away from her so she couldn't see him crying. He tried to stop but he couldn't.

"Conner," she called him using his "Earth" name he had chosen only a few days earlier. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. They stayed like this in silence for a few minutes tell Miss Martian turned to leave. Superboy grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. He just couldn't be alone right now. He pulled her into a hug and cried soft silent tears.

This uncharacteristic action made her worry. What had hurt him so much to make him act like this.

"Conner what's wrong,"she asked looking into his sorrowful eyes. They sat in silence for another minute then he explained his dreams and that Superman hated him. All thought out this Superboy's cheeks were flushed a bight red from his close proximity to Miss Martian.

He couldn't explain what possessed him to tell her all of this but after it did make him feel a little better. Though the strange abandonment feeling was still there.

In the morning Miss Martian woke up in her own bed with last night still reining in her mind.

Superman wasn't an awful person and he had saved the world many times but that didn't mean he could do this. To ignore someone who was ,at least in a genetic and biological sense, your son was just not acceptable. She didn't care that is was the last son of krypton or the strongest man on Earth she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She cared for Superboy so much that she couldn't just leave it alone. She got dressed and went to the briefing room and hailed the Justice league. He Uncle J'onn popped up on the giant computer screen.

"Hello M'egann. What is it that you need?" he asked.

"Uncle J'onn I need to talk to Superman it's important," she said.

"What's wrong M'egann? Is someone hurt? Are you okay," he said urgently.

"I'm fine. Nobody hurt."

_ 'At least physically,'_ she thought. J'onn left and Superman came on the screen.

"What do you need? J'onn said it was urgent," he said.

"Your tearing Superboy apart!" she yelled, "Ever since you met him you've been ignoring him. He hasn't done anything to show that he is evil! It wasn't his choice to be a clone! All he wants is you too see him as your son! Which he is by blood at least! He wants someone to help him figure out his powers but you won't help him so he has to do it alone! I thought someone whose lost an entire plant would cherish any family that he got!"

Superman just stared at her with his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Good bye M'egann." He signed off and the screen went blank. She fell to her knees and turned her hands into a paper bag and began to breath heavily into it.

_'I can't believe I did it! Please don't end up sucking later,' _she thought.

"Um are you all right?" asked Superboy who just entered the room.

* * *

A few days later when Black Canary was about to start a training session Superman came into the room.

"Canary do you mind if I borrow Superboy?" he asked.

"I don't but you might want to ask Superboy."

"What do you want with me?" said Superboy.

"You asked me to help you figure out your powers. I thought I take you up on that."

"Sure. I'll go." As they left you could see a small smile forming on Superboy's face. Miss Martian was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_ 'It worked and it didn't suck,' _she thought.

**There is the second episode. Please review. **


	3. Psimon Says Part One

**I do not own Young Justice. Does anyone else think episode 2 seems rushed or is it just me? If it is I would like to improve upon it, so tell me if it is. Thank you to all who have read or reviewed.**

**Psimon Says part one**

It was a peaceful day for the people residing at Mount Justice. Wilma, now known as Physic sat on the couch in between Superboy and Aqualad. They were all watching reruns of CSI. Well at least Aqualad was. Physic was doodling on a large sketch pad and Superboy seemed to be off in his own little world contemplating on why Superman avoided him and his hatred of monkeys.

The rest of the team was behind them in the kitchen. Miss Martian was making lunch while Robin talked to her and Artemis and Kid Flash sitting across each other at the actually having a civil conversation.

"Foods ready," said Miss Martian putting a large pot of chili on the island. Kid Flash began to devour his food but stopped when he saw Physic. Her body limp and slumped in her chair with her eyes glowing and blood draining from them.

"What the," he said pointing at her.

"We need to get her help," said Robin. Aqualad picked her and began to carry her to the infirmary.

"Wait," called out Miss Martian stopping him just as he reached the hall way, "She having a vision. This is normal. Well for her. As long as the vision doesn't last too long she should be fine."

"What is happening," said Red Tornado. He had just entered the hallway.

"She having a vision," said Robin, "Which is kinda creepy."

A few minutes later she woke from her vision.

"Um? Why is Aqualad carrying me?" she said. He placed her back on the floor.

"We thought you were hurt. This is our first time seeing you having a vision. Luckily Miss Martian remembered about this part of your powers and stopped us before we did anything drastic," said Aqualad. She pulled a tissue from a pocket of her robe and wiped the blood from her eyes.

"Thank you for your concern, but this is normal. This happens every time I see the future," she said.

"What did you see anyways," asked Artemis.

"I saw this man. He didn't look normal though. He was tall and skinny. His skin was a sickly pale. His brain, you could see it through a clear dome. Also there was a woman there she looked quite normal though, brown hair and white skin. We were all on the beach about midday. I'm not completely sure why we were out there but the woman and Aqualad were wet. So I think he was pulling her out of the water. Then she vanished like mist when he pulled out onto the beach and the man showed up and we were all blown back by something. Some sort of telekinesis most likely. Then something strange happened to us. We all began to do exactly as he said. Miss Martian was able to fight it off for a little longer but she succumbed to it to. That's where it ended and I woke up."

"That man sounds like Psimon. We fought him when we had a mission in Bialya. It was before we met you Physic," said Robin.

"Psimon, I've never heard of him. What can he do?" said Physic.

"He has a wide array of mental powers, telekinesis, telepathy and a whole bunch of others." said Kid Flash.

"So when is this supposed happen?" asked Superboy.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"What! You don't know when you visions take place!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Artemis, My visions aren't like watching reruns of your favorite show. It's more like looking into a magic mirror. You see an image and hear things but you don't get any more than that. We have to look at the image to get a rough date and time."

"Well we know that it happened on the beach around midday," said Aqualad.

"We all looked about the same so probably no more than a year or two limit and the weather was similar to what we been having so most likely it's this month or the next," said Physic.

"So this could happen this month or the next month in this year or the next," said Kid Flash.

"That's right," said Physic.

"We need to start preparing for like it's going to happen tomorrow," said Aqualad, "Red Tornado would you mind reporting this to the League for us. We need them to know of this so if we fail protecting ourselves they know what has happen."

"I do not mind. I shall do it right away," he said walking out of the hallway.

"Miss Martian I hope this asking of too much but can you find a way to protect us from a mental attack and sense a mental projection."

"Not at all Aqualad. I already know how I just need to work on it if I'm going to shield every one," she answered. They all then went back to the kitchen to finish their lunch.

**This is part one. I not sure whether it's going to be a two or three parter but I have the basic story so don't worry about that. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review.**


	4. Psimon Says Part Two

**I do not own Young Justice. Reviews are very welcome and thank you to all who have. They also make me more willing to make quick updates. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.**

**Psimon Says part two**

About a week and a half later it was a sunny but chilly day at happy harbor.

"I'm bored." said Kid Flash.

"Well what do you want to do?" said Miss Martian.

"How about we go to the beach you guys always go when I'm not here."

"The beach, but its cold outside," she said then her eyes widened and the simile went from her face. She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. The rest of the group had similar expressions and feelings. The beach was where Physic vision took place and it was about mid-day.

* * *

They were now all on the beach. A slight breeze chilled the air. They were all on the lookout for Psimon. Then they heard a female voice call out. It was faint but they could make out, "Help! Help me I can't swim." They could also hear splashing. Superboy used his super-vision to find the woman. He spotted her within seconds.

"Over there," he said Aqualad was about to jump in the ocean when Physic stopped him.

"Don't go. This is just like my vision," she said, "That means Psimon close by."

"What are you waiting for, go help her!" said Robin.

"Guys this is exactly like my vision! Psimon is here," said Physic.

"What if isn't? We can't let her die," said Kid Flash.

"She can't die! She not real."

Soon the group began arguing and wasting precious moments. Aqualad let out a frustrated grunt and dove into the ocean.

"Megan get ready," said Physic who was on red alert, this was too close to her vision for her to deny it.

"What's your problem?" asked Robin turning on Physic, "You wanted to leave that woman to die."

"This is exactly like my vision that woman isn't real," Physic said annoyance clear in her voice.

"I believe her," said Megan. Aqualad then came ashore the woman in tow.

"She feels pretty real to me," he said laying her on the sand. She was coughing and sputtering. She managed to say thank you between coughs. She seemed barely conscious.

"I'm starting to agree with Physic and Miss M," said Kid Flash, "This is a private beach. How did you get here ma'am?"

_'Hello Megan,'_ thought Megan, _'I can just read her mind to see if she is real.'_

Megan entered the mind of the woman to find not the thoughts of a drowning woman but of a man she had had a mental battle with.

"Guys!" she called out. Before she could warn them though she was thrown forward into a nearby, large beach rock. The woman faded away and Psimon floated towards them

"I did not anticipate that," he said, "I thought you had a rule against reading the minds of strangers." Soon a battle ensued.

"Formation 5," called out their leader as he sent a jet of water at their enemy's face in hopes to daze him. Unfortunately Psimon dodged this attack but, Physic sent a length of physic energy and wrapped it around Psimon. He squirmed trying to free himself but before he could Superboy slammed him into the ground and Robin and Kid Flash both got in their punches. Miss Martian then began to enter his mind to knock him out. Psimon then let out a telekinic blast. Before they all could retaliate Psimon pined them and began to take over their minds. They fought it but he had grown stronger and eventually they succumbed to it.

**Sorry for the wait I just haven't been that motivated. Part three should be out soon hopefully. That should be the last part of the story line. **


	5. Psimon Says Part Three

**I do not own Young Justice. The last part of the Psimon Says.**

**Psimon Says part 3**

It was quite. Kid Flash couldn't tell where he was. It felt like he was floating but he was still waited down. By what though and just where was he. He tried to force his eyes open but they felt like they were made of lead. Was he dead? This was heaven or hell. This wasn't like what he was told as a child. No that wasn't, he could feel his heart beating. He tried to open his eyes again. He could keep them open long but it was enough to see his friends Superboy, Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian in tubes full of a water like substance hooked up to machines like him. Where was Physic though? Maybe she was just out of his range of sight. He needed to get out of here. He didn't have concrete evidence but he was pretty sure he was a Cadmas lab. He could try to vibrate out but the last time he tried that he broke his nose. He had to try though. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to shake. It took him about five minutes to get out. When he was outside his tube he had to resist doing a happy dance. It wasn't too hard though he was quite dizzy from the new use of his powers and whatever chemical they had pumped into him to make his drowsy. After a minute though he was better and at super speed set louse his friends and turned off the alarms before anyone noticed.

"Where are we," said Artemis. She was a little woozy but Superboy put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Were in a Cadmas lab branch in Mexico," said Robin.

"Woah how did you know that? Does Batman know everything and you to share a conjoined mind?"

"No these papers on the table are in Spanish and say Cadmas lab 37," he said show his over reacting friend the papers he had found.

"Oh. Hey where's physic?"

* * *

"So this is the seer you have told us about," said a feminine voice of the light.

"Yes," said Psimon, "I have accomplished what you have asked of me."

"This will give us a great advantage," said a more masculine light voice.

Physic's, who was bonded to a medical bed, eyes then began to bleed.

"What is wrong with her?" said one of the light.

"She is having a vision," said Psimon.

"Then enter her mind. See what she sees," a light commanded. Psimon entered her mind. His eyes began to burn. Physic bonds broke and she rose bathed in physic energy.

"Ah!" He put his hands to his eyes and he felt blood. He could see the vision but it too blurry to really see what was going on well. He tried to cut the contention between him and her but before he could a loud ethereal voice boomed inside his head. It sounded like the girls and someone else speaking at the same time but he didn't really care.

"You have seen what you are not permitted to see. Your punishment shall be the destruction of the eyes you have sinned with."

Psimon was on his knees screaming clutching his eyes. There was so much pain. He felt like he was dying. He thought he heard on of the light tell him to get up but couldn't. Then the rest of the team entered the room.

"What the hell?" said Artemis.

"What is all of this?" said Robin. Then the light around Physic went out and she floated to her feet. She put a hand on the bed to steady herself. Her head was spinning. Psimon laid on the ground shaking and wimpering over and over again.

"No sight. Only dark. No sight."

"Guards," yelled one of the light.

"Crap that felt weird," said Physic.

"Huh, little miss quite has a mouth on her," teased Artemis. Physic was the quietest of all of them except for maybe Superboy. Though her quietness wasn't accompanied by an almost permanent scowl and brooding.

"Let's get out of here," said Superboy. They then began to run. They barely managed to get out but they did safe and sound.

* * *

Back at Mount Justice most of them had gone home. The only ones left where Superboy and Miss Martian who lived there and Physic who was spending the night because her mom's sister Lilly was going through a divorce so she went out of town to her house to comfort her.

They were all in the own rooms. Physic lay on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

Her thoughts were consumed by what had happen at the Cadmas lab. She rolled over to her side. What had happened to her? She could see and hear what was happening but she didn't have complete control over herself. She didn't feel like she was the only one in her body. It felt like there was an unearthly presences almost god like with her own soul. Her door slid open with a swoosh and Megan spoke.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked walking over to her. She sat up.

"Yeah. I'm a little tired though."

"You just seem a bit shaken up after we go out."

"Well that was the first time I really hurt someone with my powers."

"Wilma from what you told us you didn't have control over it."

"That's what scares me," said Physic standing up and pacing around the room, "It didn't feel like I had control and I did. I made a guy's eyes explode. I know he was a bad guy but still. Am I bad?"

Megan got up and grabbed a hold of her friends arms making her face her.

"Wilma you're not a bad guy well bad girl I mean. You're defiantly not a guy. We will figure this out. Maybe my uncle or someone else in the in the league or on our team will find something out."

"You're right. Hey do you smell smoke?" The fire alarm then wailed like a pissed off supermodel.

Megan ran out of the room yelling, "my cookies." Physic could help but laugh aloud at the thought that Miss Martian had just made more of her now infamous charcoal cookies.

**Well there you have it. Reviews are much welcomed.**


End file.
